


Cry Heard Around the World

by starsinger



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Rebecca finds her father. Don’t own them





	Cry Heard Around the World

Moira sighed as the plane entered the hangar. A plane full of refugees from Gilead, did she dare hope that June was on board. Luke stood beside her as she gave instructions and the ladder pulled up to the hatch. People stood around with blankets, food and even computers, ready to take names and warm people up, this was a cargo plane, not a passenger plane.

Moira walked up the ladder and opened the hatch. She wasn’t prepared for a plane filled mostly with children, mainly young girls, 52 of them in fact. There were women, Marthas if she remembered correctly, scattered here and there. “Hi,” she finally said. “Welcome to Canada.”

A little girl at the front of the plane looked up at her, “Is there where I can wear whatever I want?” she asked.

Moira blinked at her. Her clothing was definitely unGilead, “Yes.”

With the definite attitude of, “Great, I’m outta here” the girl was on her feet and out the door. Moira watched as the other occupants got to their feet and followed. Relief flooded the faces of the adults as they saw the Canadian flags and the abundance of non-uniforms in the hangar. People stood, welcoming them with thermal blankets and questions as they descended the stairs. Awe filled their faces.

The young girl stood at the bottom, looking around her. Moira smiled and approached her, kneeling in front of her. “What’s your name?” Moira asked.

“Ki-“ she started.

“Rebecca?!” a man’s voice asked. A voice full of hope and near tears as Moira looked up and saw a man behind the girl. The girl froze. “Rebecca?!!!” he repeated.

Rebecca turned around and looked at the man, “DADDY!!!!!!!” she cried. Tears rolled down Moira’s face as Rebecca flew across the space separating them and wrapped her arms around the man’s neck, sobbing, not letting go. The man who had sunk to the floor held his daughter, unwilling to let go as well. Moira wondered how long it had been since he had seen either his wife or child. DAMN Gilead, she thought again.

Then, she heard June’s name. Neither June or Hannah were aboard, but there was someone who knew June. Rita was not familiar with Nick, but knew about him. She told them that June had orchestrated this whole event. Moira was not surprised, it sounded like her friend.

The front page of the newspaper the next day headlined a picture of Rebecca and her father with the caption, “DADDY!!!” in big bold letters.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene hurt as much as it hit the feels in this last episode. I sobbed watching Rebecca and her father reunite. I sincerely hope this happened over and over again over the “coming days”. But, I doubt it. Gilead had no use for these men as they were obviously fertile, unlike the Commanders. Their children and wives resources to be redistributed to those more worthy. I hope they get what they have coming to them.


End file.
